A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed
by Stormtracer
Summary: What happened to the fox? Did he stay there, forever to remain a solemn reminder of the hundred year winter? Or perhaps…did he not? [movieverse, although sort of bookverse if you squint]


**Author's Note:** After seeing the movie, the same thing ran through my mind over and over again…what happened to the fox? I thought I'd make a good fanfic, and…the Narnia section needs better fanfiction. I'm working on some other stories, but this idea was one I could get done quickly.

Was half-tempted to make this a series, but…well, what do you think of it:) I'm not to sure if his name was Mr. Fox or simply not mentioned, I had a certain best friend of mine ranting at that part. I'm referring to him as simply 'Fox' to be safe :)

-

-

-

**Summary:** What happened to the fox? Did he stay there, forever to remain a solemn reminder of the hundred year winter? Or perhaps…did he not? movieverse, although sort of bookverse if you squint

-

-

-

_Narnia _and all related **non-original** (as in, not made by myself) subjects © C.S. Lewis, Disney and whoever else owns it.

A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Alex, for being…I dunno…a good friend:)

-

-

-

-

**_A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed_**

-

-

-

**Chapter One: Remembrance**

-

-

-

Birds chirped overhead as clouds rolled lazily across a wide, blue sky. Bright sunlight filtered through the dense branches, pooling on the ground. Dust floated through the air, drifting in and out of sight as the wind swept through the leaves and the light scattered.

-

-

-

But not all of the forest was full of life and sound. Marring this peaceful scene, a statue of a small fox stood in a small clearing amidst wildflowers and heather. A mouth forever opened in a soundless gasp, and stone eyes gazing at an unseen horror.

-

-

-

He was once a hero. Not the ones heard about in tales; the sort of heroes that are forgotten and left to the shadows. He had once bravely declared his faith, but that was now a misty, far-off memory that few alive could profess to know.

-

-

-

No one would remember him, and he would stay there until time slowed and life faded.

-

-

-

But one person _did_ remember.

-

-

-

"It was over here …I can't remember quite where…"

-

-

-

"Patience, son of Adam, there is no hurry." Aslan replied wryly.

-

-

-

Edmund had remembered. His coronation was a few hours away, but still he felt some strange sense of urgency. The boy somehow knew that this would be his last chance to do this.

-

-

-

The trees sighed as a gentle breeze flowed across their branches. Edmund barely noticed, for he was so determined in his search for the fox.

-

-

-

The fox. Edmund had tried everything to save him, only to find his efforts wasted as the White Witch turned him to stone with a wave of her wand. And for the first time in years, Edmund had felt sorry for someone other than himself.

-

-

-

"Come on, he should be…there!"

-

-

-

Aslan moved to his side, and then glanced at the stone fox. His expression was unreadable.

-

-

-

"Can you help him?" Edmund asked, his tone slightly pleading. If Aslan couldn't help, who could?

-

-

-

The lion was silent for a moment, until at last he spoke up. "Yes."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Warmth seemed to spread through his entire being. In the midst of it all, the cold and silence fled as life once again returned to him.

-

-

-

The fox opened his eyes.

-

-

-

The dazzling glare of the sun nearly blinded him, and the world seemingly exploded in a mess of colour and sound. A nearby butterfly softly beat her wings; and he marveled at the detail in which he could hear and see her. Flowers, trees and plants of all shades seemed to burst with vibrancy.

-

-

-

For a moment, he was so taken with the nature that surrounded him. It stole his breath, and his imprisonment seemed an abstract concept. How could anything have removed him away from this splendor?

-

-

-

"Fox?"

-

-

-

Slowly, as if fearful of what awaited him, he looked the boy. A moment of understanding and fellowship seem to pass between them; and the fox distantly noted that the young human was crying. Aslan looked on with silent approval, knowing this was a silence that could only be broken by one person.

-

-

-

"I didn't forget."

**The End**

---

I'm not expecting any reviews, but I needed to write this :) Yes, I can write something besides parodies- this is me (purple prose and all), and while sappy, I'd like to think maybe you stopped to think- think about how important friends are, and how lost we'd be without them :) Oh, and I think I will make this a series…it was surprisingly fun to write, and I really want to write about the fox's family/name/history :)


End file.
